Games
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: A serial killer that strikes like lightning. All the victims are women, Ex-Cops, Ex-cons and Ex-cabinet members of the mayor. We all know New York is the city that never sleeps, and the CSI's need to stop this killer before the city shuts down, for good.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I finally got my ass in gear and started typing it!! This is Games. Games meet the award winning public. I needed to type this and it makes more sense if you read my profile. THANK YOU!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. Thank you and goodbye.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carmen Taylor looked down at the evidence that Doctor Hammerback had found on their latest victim in the serial murder case. A 56 year old female, brunette, hispanic, green eyes and skinnier than Carmen would ever be. Her hands shook the table as she finally gave up.

"I cannot stand this! His victims are getting younger and younger and soon, he'll be kidnapping children!" She screamed.

"_Dulce_, you really need to calm down." Sheldon Hawkes said from the doorway.

"I know, I know. It's just, this isn't making sense!!" She turned to face her boyfriend. "_Amour, _this is almost too much to handle."

"I know _dulce, _I know." He walked over to his girlfriend. She pushed herself into his arms and let his scent wash over her.

A throat cleared in the doorway. "Carmen, personal space." Mac Taylor said to one of his older daughters.

"Yes daddy." She complied, moving out of Sheldon's arms, but not too far from him.

"_Dulce, por qué usted no le dijo a él?" _Sheldon questioned in spanish.

"_Amour, savez-vous ce qu'il pourrait faire pour nous, de nous tenir en dehors?" _She replied in french.

"Oh." Was his simple answer.

"What the hell are you two saying?" Mac's lack of foreign language classes in high school, or at least, not paying attention, cost him part of a valuable conversation to his daughter.

"Nothing daddy. I'll be good. Now, be off! Mom and Ari were looking for you earlier, Adam wanted to ask you something and Jordan and Jethro finally decided on a date." Carmen said in a gush. She tripped over her own feet as she pushed her father out the door.

"Okay." He walked out and Sheldon barely had time to catch Carmen before she went flying, face first, into the glass wall.

"Steady there _dulce._ Don't want you licking your wounds after just getting out of the hospital do we?" Sheldon asked. Carmen glared at him. She had just gotten out of because of a small chemical explosion due to her klutzy-ness.

"No we don't smart ass. Let's go analyze those photos of the bodies again. We need to find more than the connection that they're ex-cons." She finished. Her phone rang as soon as she started walking towards the door out of the Trace lab. "Dammit! It's Jordan. I'll be back." She said.

Sheldon watched his girlfriend walk away. He couldn't help but stare at her back and thinking of her angel wings and tiger eyes tattoo that sat between her shoulder blades.

"NO WAY!" She screamed into her phone causing the whole lab to jump out of their skin.

Sheldon went rushing to his girlfriend's side. "What's wrong?" The concern on his face made her laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. They got a lead on our case in D.C. Turns out there was a guy who was killing women for the fun of it. They got younger as he progressed. He was taken in though, so we have a copycat." She said after hanging up her phone.

"Good. Let's take another look at the pictures." Sheldon said, taking her by the hand and dragging her to the break room. She waved at her Aunt Lindsay and her second daughter, Annie as they passed Danny and Lindsay's office. She spied her sister Sarah and her boyfriend Adam Ross with their heads together trying to figure out the puzzle that this killer was leaving them. She laughed a bit noticing the absence of her sister Aribella and her boyfriend Trent Baydon. When they arrived at the break room she spotted Danny along with Det. Flack and Det. Flack-Angell. They were chatting about the constant stream of deaths on top of the serial killer case.

"Hey!" Carmen said, wrenching her hand from her boyfriend's death grip.

"Hey Carmen!" The three said, well mumbled for the guys.

Carmen plopped herself down next to Jess. "Hangovers?" She questioned pointing to Thing 1 and Thing 2.

"Oh yeah. This case is hitting them hard. Of course, the women are getting younger and we only know one woman who matches the description." Jess said.

"Brianna." Carmen replied and Jess nodded her head grimly.

"She's the only one besides you who fits the description and I doubt anyone'll let your klutzy self out of the labs." Jess joked poking her friend.

"No pokey! Good to know everyone thinks my horizontally challenged sister should be an undercover and not my vertically challenged self." Carmen pouted.

Sheldon rubbed her back." You know if UC put you in, I'd kill them right?"He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

She giggled a bit. "Uh-huh, and then Sinclair would kill you." She poked him in the nose which caused his face to scrunch up a bit.

"Okay, okay, you two, 'nough of the mushy gushy stuff. We need to work on this case." Flack said, well more moaned.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so I've mildly introduced 5 of my 6 OC's and you'll meet the 6th one in the next chapter.I bet you can guess who the pairings are.

KISSES

~Sarah~


	2. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
